True Confessions
by Pure-Neko
Summary: When Robin and Amon get it on. ." Rated R for lemon. (In the later chapters)
1. True Confessions

~Hi there! This is my first fan fiction in a long time, so please be gentle. I'm just practicing as we speak, but I'll get better. If you have any requests on fan fiction on whatever anime, please e-mail me at animeluver4everzzxx@yahoo.com ^-^ Thank you! Muah~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was such a cold and chilling night. Robin sat alone on her bed, alone in her room, alone in the townhouse apartment her roommate and her rented, since Touko was on a business trip, she wouldn't be back until late the week after.  
  
Robin was all alone.  
  
She was lying restless on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as if a 1 month year-old baby stared at adults talking. She couldn't sleep. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable; it was simply because that there was a deep pain in her heart that stabbed her carelessly.  
  
The pain was indescribable. However, she did know the cause of this pain.  
  
Amon.  
  
Yes, it was him that she was constantly thinking about; she couldn't get him out of her mind if she tried to. Why was she deeply in love with this careless, emotionless being?  
  
She didn't know. But something about his dark personality and isolated life made her attracted to him. However, she knew that he and Touko had a past relationship, what she didn't know was that Amon called Touko and told her they should stop seeing each other. Why was all of this happening to her? What did she do to deserve all of this?  
  
But...that day he had saved her...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I don't think of you as a witch."  
  
Amon, do you care for me? Will you love me?  
  
Then the shot guns. The tears streaming out of my eyes, I couldn't control.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
It was all over. It was back to being a witch hunter.  
  
Robin wasn't all that of a naughty girl, but she did tend to often have many desires and thoughts about her silent partner. His gaze, his eyes...his emotionless dark coal eyes...staring to meet her emerald ones. His pale skin...his dark hair...his lips...  
  
What was she thinking? How could she think of something like that at a time like this? This was completely unnecessary. She didn't need to think about her partner like this, all she was to him was a partner whom accompanied him on cases. That was it. Nothing more.   
  
Morning came by quickly as Robin heard her alarm clock go off. She turned the beeping off, as she sat upright on her bed, letting her light tan hair overflow past her shoulders.  
  
She gave a quick yawn as her cell went on.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Robin, it's me."  
  
She blushed. "Amon?"  
  
"I'm right outside your door. Open up."  
  
"Uhm...okay." She nervously said as she got up. Then, she realized all she had on was nothing, so she went and threw on an oversized black t-shirt and underwear. She didn't have time to tie her hair because she didn't want to keep Amon waiting.  
  
Robin opened the door as Amon stepped in.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
  
"I didn't want to keep you waiting." Realizing what she had just said, Robin quickly turned the opposite direction as she felt her face burn.  
  
"Michael has a report of a little girl named Masayo in Kyoto, using witchcraft about 2 days ago. She was able to control people's minds, and ordered them to destroy everything, and they ended up destroying themselves as well."  
  
"I see." Robin said.  
  
"We have to head for Kyoto right now. Sakaki and Doujima are waiting at the train station."  
  
"Okay." And with that, Robin and Amon headed for his black car. She opened the door, and sat in the passenger seat as she saw Amon's tall dark figure step into the driver's seat.  
  
An awkward silence roared over the two. Robin often glanced at Amon, only to find his emotionless eyes study the road.  
  
She wanted to talk Amon. But what could she say? All that ever lasted between them was a cold, 2 minute conversation. Nothing more.  
After the long drive, they finally arrived at the train station, where Doujima and Sakaki were waiting impatiently, especially Doujima.  
  
Robin and Amon had to sit next to each other, while across from them were Doujima and Sakaki sitting next to each other. Only Doujima, Robin and Sakaki managed a decent conversation. Amon just sat there looking out the window, emotionless, like he always was.  
  
A few what seemed like hours, Robin found herself blackened out, and when she awoke, she was leaning up against Amon's strong and sturdy shoulder. He was asleep as well. Her emerald eyes were still closed, but she heard Sakaki and Doujima chatting quietly.  
  
"And what's this about Amon and Robin going out?" Doujima asked, "There were rumors saying that they already started going out. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Sakaki joked.  
  
Doujima gave him a cold stare, and he added, "Just kidding."  
  
Her cold expression turned into a warm smile once again.  
  
"Anyway, I don't think that those rumors are true. Knowing Amon, he wouldn't admit something like that to save his life. And Robin, well...she's quiet about her feelings too." Sakaki announced.  
  
"That's very true." Doujima agreed, "But, look...Robin's leaning on Amon's shoulder."  
  
"He's asleep...and so is she, so they don't notice." Sakaki suggested.  
  
"Hmm... I'll ask her later."  
  
Amon moved a little, and awoke from his sleep. Robin looked at him with her vivid eyes, and he stared back at her with the caring eyes she'd never even seen from him before. They weren't impassive anymore. They were staring at her like she was his treasure. Those caring, innocent, pure eyes. Robin was completely shocked. She stared at him longer, not wanting to look away, but felt as if Doujima and Sakaki were watching their every move.  
  
"Um...Robin? Amon? We're here." Doujima said.  
  
Robin grudgingly stared off some place else, as she got up with Doujima followed by Sakaki, and then Amon.  
  
What was that? Why was he looking at her with those gentle and compassionate eyes? It had scared her. She never saw anything like that, so sincere, especially coming from him. The man known to never speak his feelings, known to be silent, unemotional, calm.  
When they got off, it was about mid-afternoon, and they headed straight for the Kyoto Shinto Shrine Masayo was living in.  
  
Robin stayed very close to Amon, and Doujima walked in between Sakaki and Robin, which made the men at the ends, and the girls in the middle. Not long before they got off, Amon split. Obviously. Robin looked at the back of his head, still thinking about those sincere eyes, which now turned into the cold ones they were before.  
  
"So...Robin, what's going on between you and Amon?" Doujima whispered to her, as Sakaki and Amon walked in front of them.  
  
"Nothing." Simply put.  
  
"Sure...the staring? The leaning on his shoulder? The uncomfortable silence when Sakaki and I were there...sure...I believe that nothing's going on." She snickered.  
  
She wished there was something there. And now, she wasn't sure if there was or wasn't. Was there? If there wasn't, then what was the staring and the, "I don't of you as a witch." thing? Perhaps just for one second she wanted him to open his heart to her...just for one split second, she wanted to feel his lips press deeply against hers. Was she actually that desperate? She didn't even know the man that well for Pete's sake. Why was she acting like this?  
  
It must've just been hormones or something like that. Yeah. Blame it on the hormones. She, after all, was just 15.  
  
Deep in her thought, she heard gun shots which made her snap out of it. She and Doujima ran to turn a corner, and she saw Amon and Sakaki surrounded by townspeople.  
  
"Robin! Look out!" Doujima exclaimed, a big sword was flying in the air, and no doubt about it, it was coming after Robin.  
  
Robin stared at it with her eyebrows narrowed and red and orange flames started out the sword as it dropped to the ground.  
  
Amon and Sakaki were forced into another room, and Doujima was trying to get a hold of three men coming after her.  
  
"Robin! Help me!" Doujima tried to grasp for breath as the three men choked her.  
  
Robin immediately sent fire flying through the three men as they fell down.  
  
"Robin! Quickly! Go and help out Sakaki and Amon! Miss Karasuwa should be arriving soon, just go now!" Doujima ran.  
  
Robin ran into the room Amon was in, and spotted Sakaki on the floor being threatened by a samurai katana and Amon was being choked by two men.  
"Amon!" Tears suddenly and unexpectedly started out of her eyes. Amon saw this. Then, she sent fire through the two men, as he tried to gasp for breath.  
  
"Sakaki!" She did the same to the katana that was trying to cut his throat open.  
  
As it ended, Miss Karasuwa and Doujima rushed in with a bunch of men in black uniforms. Then, a little girl appeared from the closet and grabbed onto Miss Karasuwa's neck. She grinned evilly and threatened to chop her head off if they didn't follow her orders. "Okay...whatever you do, don't kill her." Doujima said.  
  
Duh.  
  
Suddenly, Amon's head started to hurt him badly. He grabbed a knife, and grabbed Robin. "Kill the girl." She said. "Amon!" Robin tried to grasp for breath as his strong arms wrapped around her neck tightly. Robin's eyes concentrated on the little girl, and it made the girl shudder. She fell to the ground, and fire surrounded her. Amon then, released Robin and stared at the flames blankly. She cried horribly, and after the flames were gone, she lay on the burnt ground.  
  
Apparently, she was controlled by a witch whom was her grandma from the grave to avenge her death. Masayo had powers of her own too, but somewhat different from her grandmother's. Her grandmother's was to control people's minds, but Masayo's is to read their minds and force people to do what they are thinking, or desire.  
  
Robin was visiting Masayo in the hospital as she lay on the white sheets on the bed, machines and plastic tubes attaching to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Robin asked caringly.  
  
"I am a bad girl. I killed a lot of people. Will I die for that? I want to go to heaven..." She chanted.  
  
Speechless, Robin leaned forward and touched her forehead.  
  
"You have someone that you love." Masayo said, "But you don't know if he loves you back." She ended.  
  
Robin looked at her with shocked green eyes as she blushed. "Don't worry. Show him how you feel. I'm sure that he feels the same way about you too. He loves you too. Just tell him, and he'll give you an answer that you've been waiting for." She said.  
  
"Masayo..." She started, but she cut Robin off.  
  
"Auntie**, trust me. I'm sure that he loves you very much." And with that, she took her last breath, and the graph to determine her heartbeat flattened.  
  
Robin called for the nurse, and after they came to take care of her, she left.  
  
Okay. She was going to do this.  
  
Robin looked at a new tall apartment building and headed upstairs.  
  
::If Michael's right, then this should be where Amon lives.:: Robin thought, as she knocked on a door labeled 15. Then, not exactly what she expected, but Amon came out...in a black t-shirt and baggy kakis.  
  
::Did he always wear casual clothes at home? Heh. He looks awfully cute in them.:: Robin thought.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you?" She asked.  
  
He was silent, but motioned her to come in.  
  
Amon sat down and so did Robin on the couch. "It was Michael wasn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Um..." Robin wasn't sure what he meant by that, but then she added, "Yes. He gave me your address."  
  
"Is there another case at STNJ?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then...this is personal?" Amon asked, as he sat upright.  
  
"Yes." She looked at him shyly.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
Then, summoning up all of her strength, and the encouragement Masayo gave her, she was going to do this. But what if he didn't care? The worst he could say is, "What makes you think I'll like someone like you?" Right?  
  
"Amon...I've been having these feelings lately." Robin was a bit embarrassed because her face was probably flushed now. But she knew she had to do this.  
  
"And?" He asked casually.  
  
"And...these feelings concern you." She tried to make herself sound professional...didn't work.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is...is...that...the feelings I have...they...um...have you included...uh...I'm trying to say that...these feelings..." She got cut off by his lips.  
  
This was what she always dreamed, the way his soft lips pressed against hers...the way he held her now...made a chill go down her spine. He gently pushed her up against the couch, and he was now completely on top of her. Every inch covering her innocent, small, figure. The kiss lasted more than what she expected, but they had to break the kiss since they were out of air. Breathing deeply, Robin opened her eyes to see that gentle, kind, dark eyes staring at her with passion. Her fingers just naturally begin to caress his face, and brushing his dark hair away from his face.  
  
She closed her eyes once more, as she felt his strong, but gentle hands unbutton her black blouse. "Amon..." She started groaning.  
  
No.  
  
This was all too real and perfect to be true. Was she dreaming? The Amon that she knew wouldn't be doing this...but this was the Amon she knew. She didn't care if he was a bit weird now...that he was touching her every bit, she wanted him to touch her more and more. She wanted him to be this close. His hot breath against her skin, his legs intertwining with her own. She didn't want this to stop. Ever. It was all too perfect.  
  
But was it real? Yes, it was real. Real as day. Real as ever. No mistaken it.  
  
He was opening his heart to her.  
  
** Auntie: In Asia, we normally call female friends whom are older than us, usually friend of the child's mother, auntie. Same with uncle.  
  
*Please do not take anything without my permission. 


	2. I Need You

Oh....man. I am so sorry for not updating soon. Um, read the review on chapter 1 and you'll know all about it. But, I got it back, and I'll update as many chapters as I can to pay for lost time. Thanks!  
  
There was a bit of light outside when Robin woke up. It was at least 6 or 7 in the morning. Then, as a gentle smile scurried across her face...she realized something warm next to her. Something...tender and soft beating at a steady pace resting right next to her in her arms. She remembered that scent.  
  
It was Amon.  
  
Of course, she didn't want to wake him up, so she looked across onto the balcony and realized, for that moment, she cherished how beautiful the morning sun rise was. She had never paid any attention to it, but it was there, and she loved it.  
  
Well, they hadn't done anything exactly. Nope. Not that night. It was too soon for her anyway. All they did was...kiss, and maybe embrace warmly. Now, Robin knew what made her content. Her once empty heart was now filled with warmth, love, and softness. She had always felt that something important was missing in her, now she knew what it was. Now...she had it.  
  
As Robin gazed among the lovely morning sky, Amon stirred a little in his sleep. She felt his soft, gentle dark hair rub against her chest. Then, with both eyes blurred, Amon managed to climb up from the sofa. "Uhn..." He rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Are you...okay, Amon?" Robin asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah...I'll live." He replied as he got on his shirt. Then, his cell rang. "Shit." He murmured, as he picked it up.  
  
"Yes?" He asked a bit annoyed. Robin watched him carefully as she giggled a bit. Now he was totally acting like a child. And it was cute. Very cute.  
  
"Michael said that there's another case of a witch. An old man this time, controlling the weather or something. Sakaki, Ms. Kurasuma and even Doujima are there now. We're running late. Come on, let's go." He said, and without another word, he went into the bathroom to fix himself up for the day.  
  
In the bathroom   
  
Amon looked at himself in the mirror after he splashed exceedingly freezing water on his face to wake him up completely. Then, he had a flashback on what happened the previous night. He smiled at himself childishly in the mirror as he managed a small chuckle.  
  
Oh yes, he was a serious man. Especially when it came to his work. But love, however was an exception.  
  
Amon thought to himself, "How come I never felt this way about Touko?", as he got on his Chinese brown vest and black overcoat. It's silly to be wondering to myself like this, he thought. Ah, there he goes again.  
  
"Amon?" Robin asked as she peeked into the bathroom, she was all dressed.  
  
"Hmm..." He said as he was wiping his face.  
  
Then, after he took his white towel off his face, it might have been his imagination, but Robin looked very beautiful to him. He couldn't help but to glance at her figure in the mirror. So delicate, small, and innocent. She was just so pure. Mature. Mature, but pure.  
  
Well, as stern as Amon can get, he was still just a guy. A man. A grown man. And having desires was a normal thing, right? But having these desires for such a young girl made him feel really dirty.  
  
Out of the bathroom  
  
Amon and Robin headed for STNJ headquarters as Robin looked at Amon motionlessly.  
  
What was he thinking? She would wonder. And it made her laugh to have such a crazy wish to know what he was thinking.  
  
Once they arrived, Doujima ran up to them and grabbed Robin's hand and ran back. "Robin, come over here. Look." Michael said as he typed quickly on the keyboard.  
  
Jeiru Mashino. Age: 57 Job: Dealer Family: Wife and two kids Power: Controlling the weather  
  
Michael read as Robin and Amon and the rest of the group listened intently. "So, Doujima, Sakaki and Ms. Kurasuma, you guys will be in charge of the blocking while Robin and Amon hold him down. That's the plan. He's at a club right now. But since the club is only allowed for people over 21, I'm afraid that Amon and Ms. Kurasuma are the only ones allowed to go in."  
  
"Oh, Michael, don't you know anything? On top of every fashionable thing I do, I'm also a makeup artist. Trust me on this one; I'll have you guys looking 26 in no time! Let's go!" Doujima happily said.  
  
In the Girl's Bathroom  
  
"So, Robin, is he wild in bed?" Doujima asked looking at her suspiciously. "Whh...wh...whatt??" Robin turned around as her cheeks flamed out fire. "I...I don't know what you're talking about!" She claimed.  
  
"Oh come on, don't give me that bull. I know that you and Amon have probably gone all the way. After all, he is a man. And a grown one too. Ever thought of how horny HE feels when you're all around him?" Doujima casually spoke as she powdered Robin's cheeks.  
  
"Ah...ah?" That was all that came out of Robin's mouth. "Plus, even if you two haven't gone all the way yet, I bet he's planning it real soon."  
  
"Doujima! Amon's not that type of person, okay? And...I don't think he's the type to get...all...touchy anyway..." Robin looked down blushing thinking of the night before as Doujima took out her hair and brushed it through neatly.  
  
"Yeah...right, I'm not saying all men are like that, but between you and me, I think most are just jerks." She said, spraying some hair spray on her head.  
  
"Roses?" Robin sniffed the air. "In full blossom." Doujima finished. "It smells nice." Robin complemented as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Anyway, be careful with Amon. He might not be the gentle type you think he is." Doujima said. "What?" Robin asked quietly.  
  
Wait a second...how does Doujima know about her and Amon? And how come she's sounding like the experienced one here? Oh well...  
  
When Robin came out, she looked astounding. Everyone glared at her. Especially Amon.  
  
She was wearing a dark scarlet blouse with long sleeves and long black leather pants with boots on. And her hair was clipped up with a huge hair clip that matched her scarlet blouse. She had chains of metal bracelets and her makeup was unbelievable. Just with some eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick/lip gloss could make her look a lot older.  
  
"She doesn't look like an older woman. She looks HOT." Sakaki joked as he stared at her. That instance, Amon came up to him and pulled him by his collar. "Watch what you're saying." And let go as he went outside to start the car. "Whoa...careful Sakaki now, Robin isn't just some ordinary girl. She's Amon's girl."  
  
Amon's girl. Amon's girl. Amon's girl. Amon's girl. Amon's girl.  
  
Those words just kept on repeating in Robin's head. It made her feel dizzy. His girl? "Wait...how do you all..." Robin started.  
  
"Doujima." They all said together.  
  
"HEY! Little traitors!!" Doujima said as Robin stared an angry look at her. Then, Robin started out for the car.  
  
She sat next to Amon as she looked outside the window. Then, his strong hands overlapped her small ones as she turned around to look at him.  
  
"A...Amon?" Robin asked, as she looked at his eyes.  
  
Amon's heart began to beat faster as a tingling feeling rose over him.  
  
Same with Robin.  
  
What was this he was feeling? What was this she was feeling? What were they feeling? Was it a call for desire for each other? This soon? Robin was just 15; mature for her age, but with Amon? A 23 year old. Not that it really mattered, but even if they were just 8 years apart, something didn't feel right with Robin. Was it fright? No, she wasn't scared, was she? And even if she was, what was of? A commitment? Nah.  
  
However, just as the two were flustered to death, they still had to keep their coolness until later...."  
  
Everyone followed Amon's car to the club. It was still a big question whether or not they could get in. But during the drive there, Robin noticed something was bothering Amon. She didn't dare ask, but she was well, very concerned. When they arrived there, there were many older women who dressed very showy, and men staring up their skirts. "Oh gosh..." Robin didn't know if she can take this.   
  
As Doujima, Sakaki, and Ms. Kurasuma stepped out, Robin couldn't help but giggle at what Doujima made them wear. Sakaki, dressed in a leather jacket, with a red bandana and chains all over the place made him look like a gang leader. And Ms. Kurasuma, well, she and Amon didn't dress up at all since they looked the age. Doujima, she was wearing a very tight and short black skirt that looked good on her, yet completely uncomfortable. And a mini tanktop for her upper body. On top of that, she tied her hair in a ponytail and wore large hoop earrings with loads of makeup. "We should do this more often." Doujima said childishly. "Do what?" Sakaki asked. "You know, dress up when we have to kick some ass." She joked. The two laughed quietly as Robin and Amon made their way out of the car.  
  
Robin peered at Sakaki and Doujima. "I wonder if they are lovers..." Robin thought.  
  
Another glance at Robin made Amon's stomach flutter with temptation and desire. He was sweating a bit too. "Amon? Are you okay?" Robin asked, leaning closer to him. "Yeah. Let's go in." He felt stupid.   
  
"Doujima...I don't think this will work." Ms. Kurasuma said. "I mean, won't the guards know you're just dressing up to look the age? Besides, you look more like a 15 year old girl who likes to get drunk." "Well, you're right. I am a 15 year old girl who likes to get drunk." She giggled.   
  
"But we can't all go in at the same time or it'll make us look suspicious. So, Doujima, Sakaki you two will follow me to the back entrance and wait for him to come out, while Amon and Robin, you two go and capture him." Ms. Kurasuma said. "Hold on a minute, if we're going to wait in the back entrance, why did we dress like this if we weren't going to the front entrance?" Sakaki asked, looking at Ms. Kurasuma awkwardly. "Doujima just wanted to do everyone's make up." She laughed. "Great, now I look like an idiot." Sakaki pouted. "Ha ha ha...you are one." Doujima teased.   
  
As Amon and Robin made for the front entrance, Doujima, Sakaki and Ms. Kurasuma headed for the back. The guard was tall, big, and well built. Amon grabbed Robin's hand and made her whole side lean on him closely. She started to sweat and panick. The guard looked at him suspiciously for a minute, and smiled. "Who's the girl?" He asked. "She's with me." He said. Then, the guard opened the door. "Have fun." He laughed. Robin was still panicking. It was that easy? Oh yeah, Amon looked over 21.   
  
As they went in, they didn't see Ms. Kurasuma, Doujima, or Sakaki. Did they get caught? That thought made Robin's mind flush with blood. Then, they spotted the witch. He was sitting at the bar drinking and smoking. Robin was coughing exceedingly. There were people drunk, smoking, and strippers everywhere. Then, the old man caught the sight of Robin and Amon and made a run for it. He pushed open the back door as Ms. Kurasuma, Doujima, and Sakaki cornered him. Then, rain clouds started gathering as wind was rushing through the trees and thunder and lightning struck. Robin and Amon chased after him, and Robin used her fire to trap the man. However, the rain started pouring and wiped out Robin's fire. "Oh shit! Robin's power doesn't work since it's raining! The water will just wash it away!" Doujima shouted. "Naw, you think?" Sakaki teased sarcastically.   
  
"Then how are we supposed to capture him?" Ms. Kurasuma asked. Robin and Amon didn't listen as they ran after him. He ran into a broken down warehouse as they followed. "Bad choice." Amon said. Inside the warehouse, the rain couldn't get in so Robin was free to use her fire powers. "Robin!" He shouted. She nodded, and circled a ring of fire around him. Amon shot the orbo at him 5 times and he finally collapsed. That was too easy. Robin had a bad feeling about this. Then, Ms. Kurasuma, Doujima and Sakaki rushed in.   
  
It was daylight the next morning, and Robin was back to her usual clothing. She was sitting at Harry's sipping expresso at the same table she sat in when she first arrived to STN-J. Then, Amon came in and joined her. "What's wrong, Amon? You seem fairly down." Robin asked, her voice growing with concern. "It's nothing really. It's just that when we were capturing the witch, it seemed too easy. And, it gives me a weird feeling like something's not right." He said. "You, too? I've had this feeling of it too. Ever since yesterday. You think we might've captured the wrong person?" She asked. "I'm not sure." He looked at her. His bold eyes peering down to her lips and her eyes peering up to his. She looked down shyly and blushed, while biting her lips hard until blood came out. "Your lips...they're bleeding." Amon held Robin's chin gently with his strong hands and moved them up to match his. Then, with a daring move, he licked her bottom lip with his tongue. Robin clung onto his black overcoat with her small hands, letting him take over. Gradually, they began to close their eyes. Following the first move, Amon kissed her lips lightly and she kissed back, moving her tongue into his mouth. Tilting her head just a bit, she took out her other hand and embraced him. Then Amon grabbed her waist while leaning her down onto the seat.   
  
Doujima came in with Sakaki as they spotted Amon and Robin making out on the seat. "Ehh.."Sakaki felt a sweatdrop come down his forehead. "I don't think that's them. They're not the type to do this kinda thing in public." Sakaki announced. "Oh, and you aren't?" Doujima asked as she held Sakaki's hand tightly. Blushing, he backed away a bit and sat down. "Just let them make out, they'll get a room soon." She laughed.   
  
"Amon!" Robin gasped for breath as he breathed deeply too. "Uh...I don't think we should do this here." She said. "You're right." And with that kiddish smile, he grabbed her hand and they headed out. "Sakaki! Look. They're going." Doujima said. "Should we follow them?" He asked. "What for? They're only going to Amon's place and do some stuff. That's all. Plus, they need their privacy too." She smiled. And looking at her smile, he smiled back at her.   
  
What is Robin and Amon up to now? And why is Sakaki and Doujima so friendly all of a sudden? Tune in to the next chapter of True Confessions and find out! (( I should do those "To be continued" shows on T.V. Hahahaha, anyway, I racked my brain and guess what? It actually works! Um, the lemon part will be coming up soon....hopefully. Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone! Please review more if you haven't! I finally finished this chapter!! YAY!!!)) 


	3. It's Time

I just want to first send my apologies, I know that you have been very patient and I'm sorry I couldn't update as soon as I had hoped. Thank you for your warm comments and support...and of course, your patience. Anyway, here's chapter three!!! ((I personally think my story is a little too soap opera...ish. If you know what I mean, but anyway...)) I think this is going to be my lemon chapter. Takes a deep breath Okay...  
  
It was late at night when Amon and Robin arrived at Amon's apartment. Even though that Robin knew how much she wanted it, she still had to keep her cool. But this is finally going to happen, she thought. When they entered, Amon led Robin to his room.  
  
Robin entered and it was simply a bed, a table with a lamp and another desk and chair in the room. The walls were pale white and hardly any decoration was made. Well, obviously, Amon wasn't the type to decorate, plus even if he wanted to, he didn't have time. As Amon closed the door, Robin stood in the center of the room, flustered and staring down at the floor with her arms crossed on her chest resting her hand on her heart. She had her back faced to Amon as he walked closer to her and embraced her warmly from behind so his head was on her shoulder.  
  
Robin turned her head over so she was looking over her shoulders, right at Amon's face. She could feel his hot breath against her nose and lips. No one said a word.  
  
"Robin." Amon whispered. After that, Robin fully turned around and faced him. His arms were still around her, holding her tightly. Robin's eyes matched those of Amon's, as she closed her eyes and tilted her head up; Amon did the same but he bent down a little. Their lips were millimeters apart and Amon kissed her gently on the lips, and then entered his tongue into her mouth. It lasted for about 2 minutes and ....okay, I'll finish this later..." I've got to go now!! 


End file.
